poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forming a More Perfect Union!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Forming a More Perfect Union! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: The giant rock and the DigiDestined's enemy Apocalymon that trapped Mairin's Chespie has begun to move towards Anistar City's sundial. If the giant rock and the sundial come together, they threaten to create an explosion that would swallow not only Kalos, but the entire world. With time running out, the Kalos Gym Leaders and all of Team Robot members and Team Robot's enemies have joined forces with our heroes and their friends. (With Chespie still trapped, the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon continues to move forward) Emerl: You ready? Tai Kamiya: '''Let's do this! '''Diantha: Everybody head toward the Water Shuriken! That's where Chespie is! We've got to save Chespie first! Super Sailor Mars: '''Then let's take down Megalith Zygarde! (As for Serena, her Pokemon Team, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Z-2, Mairin, Ryouma, Jeri, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Koichi, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, Teruo, Timon and Pumbaa are watching the fight) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Forming a More Perfect Union! Apocalymon: Kill them! (Megalith Zygarde unleashes giant vines) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail to cut the vines) Alain: Use Flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower to burn the vines, as the heroes continues running more vines appears) Malva, Alain, Blaziken Mask, Tino, Squire Flicker & Kristoff: Use Flamethrower! (Kristoff's and Malva's Mega Houndoom, Alain's Mega Charizard X, Tino's Mega Salamence, Squire Flicker's Druddigon and Blaziken Mask's Mega Blaziken fires flamethrower to burn all of the vines) Ash Ketchum: Do it! WarGreymon: '''Terra Force! (He fires Terra Force on the vines) '''Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: '''Positron Laser! '''Young Ash Ketchum: Cyndaquil use Flamethrower! Ash Ketchum: Quilava use Flamethrower! (Imperialdramon Dragon Mode fires Positron Laser hitting Apocalymon's arms, while Olympia's two Meowstic fires Future Sight, Valerie's Spritzee, Princess Flame's Mega Altaria fires Moonblast , Young Ash's Cyndaquil and Ash's Quilava fires Flamethrower to stop the vines) Olympia: Come on, hurry! Princess Flame: Get going! Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot! Emerl: Thanks! (The vines grabs Valerie and Princess Flame) Ash & Tai: Valerie! Matt Ishida: Princess Flame! Valerie: Don't worry about me! Olympia: I'll help out here! Save that Chespin! Princess Flame: You have to keep going now! Ash Ketchum: Got it! Apocalymon: Not so fast! River of Power! (One of his claws becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power trying to hit the heroes, but Lor's Mega Absol fires Dark Pulse stopping River of Power) Tish Katsufrakis: Medicham, use Confusion! (Mega Medicham activates Confusion keeping Apocalymon's arm hold still) Carver Descartes: Manectric, Thunderbolt! (Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt stopping the vines) Justimon: Thunder clap! (Justimon activates Thunder clap stopping Apocalymon's arm) Apocalymon: Crimson Lightning! (Another one of Apocalymon's claws becomes Upper Body of Myotismon and fires Crimson Lightning) Matt Ishida: Look out! Young Brock: Crobat uses Wing Attack! ShineGreymon: Shining Blast! (Then fires the attack stopping Crimson Lightning) Marcus Damon: Thanks, ShineGreymon! Ash Ketchum: Sceptile, Snivy, Leaf Blade! Torterra, Razor Leaf! (Sceptile and Snivy activates Leaf Blade and Torterra fires his Razor Leaf to cutting the vines) Apocalymon: Death Claw! (He brings out Devimon's claws trying to grab the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Salamence, Steel Wing! Sir Loungelot: Haxorus, Dragon Claw! Squire Flicker: Druddigon use Dragon Claw! (Tino's Mega Salamence activates Steel Wing while Squire Flicker's Druddigon and Sir Loungelot's Haxorus uses Dragon Claw together destroying Devimon's arms) Apocalymon: Grab them! (More vines grabs the Weekenders and their Pokemon Team along with Squire Flicker, his Druddigon, Sir Loungelot and his Haxorus) Ash & Emerl: Tino! EmperorGreymon: Carver! Matt Ishida: Tish! MetalGarurumon: Lor! WarGreymon: Squire Flicker! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Sir Loungelot! Tino Tonitini: Don't worry about us! Lor McQuarrie: We'll be okay! Carver Descartes: They're right, we'll figure out our way to get out of this! Tish Katsufrakis: Just go already! Squire Flicker: Just go! Sir Loungelot: Don't worry, we'll be okay. Young Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks a lot you guys! (They continue running as we cut back to the other heroes watching) Bonnie: All of you, take care okay. (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower, Young and Old Ash's Pikachu activates Iron Tail and Ash-Greninja uses Cut as the vines hits Ash-Greninja and was preparing to attack, Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush to stop the vines. Then Apocalymon's arms was about to grab Emerl, Ash, Young Ash, Alain, Tai, Young Tai and the others but Phoenixmon, Seraphimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon and Vikemon stop them) Ash & Emerl: Korrina! Tai Kamiya: Guys! Korrina: You and the others go on ahead, we'll deal with this! Sora Takenouchi: What are you guys waiting for?! Phoenixmon: Go quickly! Sakuyamon: Go rescue Chespie! Andromon: Hurry! Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks! (Then the vines grabs them) Young Tai Kamiya: Sora! Ash Ketchum: Korrina! Matt Ishida: Hang on, we'll get you guys out! Korrina: You guys need to turn around and run! Splinter (2012 Dimension): Don't worry about us! Just go! Wordgirl: Save Chespie or Apocalymon and the giant rock are going to make it to the sundial! Captain Huggyface: (Monkey noises) Leomon: Go to save Chespie!!! Ogremon: Hurry! Emerl: Okay! Ash Ketchum: Got it! (They continue run off towards the Megalith Zygarde as it continues to bring out more vines then Ramos and Gogoat appears) Ramos: Gogoat, use Grass Knot! (Gogoat activates Grass Knot stopping the vines) MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! Sakuyamon: Amethyst Wind! GranKuwagamon: Dimension Scissor! (GranKuwagamon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon fires their attacks to destroy the vines) Matt Ishida: Thanks, MegaGargomon! Marcus Damon: Good job, Sakuyamon! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: You are great Ken and GranKuwagamon! Apocalymon: Giga Cannon! (One of Apocalymon's claws becomes an upper body of Machinedramon and fires Giga Cannon) Gallantmon: Look out! (GranKuwagamon, Ken, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon gets hit by Giga Cannon and the vines hits Ramos and Gogoat) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Ramos! WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon: MegaGargomon! Davis Motomiya: Ken! Imperialdramon: GranKuwagamon! Gallantmon: Sakuyamon! MegaGargomon: Don't worry about us! Sakuyamon: Get going! Ramos: It looks like it's up to you! Ken Ichiouji: Go for it, Ash! MagnaGarurumon: Let's go! (They continue running as the vines grabs the heroes as Viola's Vivillon fires Solar Beam setting the heroes free) Grant: Use Rock Tomb! (Grant's Tyrunt fires Rock Tomb to stop the vines) Viola: Faster, faster! (One of the vines hits Viola and falls down) Grant: Viola! (He catches her just in time as more of them grabs two gym leaders) Ash Ketchum: No, Grant! Viola! Are you okay?! Grant: Just get past that wall! Viola: Do it now! (They continue running as more them try to attack the heroes again, then the Wild Kratts, Ttark and Zoobomafoo in their creature power forms stop the vines) Chris Kratt: Go, Emerl! Martin Kratt: You too, DigiDestined! Ttark: Ash, you too! Aviva: (Inside the Tortuga) Fire! (The Tortuga fires a Sonic Wave stopping the vines as more of them grabs the Kratt Brothers and the Tortuga) Tai Kamiya: Kratt brothers! Ronoroa Zoro: Don't worry, I'll get you out! Martin Kratt: '''No time hurry! '''Chris Kratt: '''Save Chespie! '''Zoobomafoo: and the World! Aviva: '''Or else Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde succeed! '''Koki: '''Chespie is trapped inside that Megalith Zygarde! '''Jimmy Z: '''Go! Keep going! (Just then more vines came while the heroes are climbing when they were about to be captured, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart appears to rescue) '''Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Princess Cadence! Shining! Flurry! Princess Celestia: Ash! Twilight! Tai! Now's your chance to go for his body! Tai Kamiya: Alright! Huh? (a claw comes out of nowhere attemp to capture the Royal Family) Matt Ishida: Princess! Shining Armor! Look out behind you! (The Royal Family gasp as a claw comes out of nowhere, dangerously close to them, but Misty's Pokemons, Omnimon Merciful Mode, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst and Trixie destroyed the claw) Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! Sunburst! Trixie! Ash Ketchum: Young Me! Misty! Brock! Tai Kamiya: Young Me! Matt! Sora! Izzy! Mimi! Joe! T.K.! Kari! you save the Royal Family! Young Misty: Don't worry about it, guys. We're here to protect you! Young Kari Kamiya: We'll go for the other claws too! Princess Cadence: Thanks, guys! Shining Armor: We owe you one! Flurry Heart: (smiling) Young Tai Kamiya: Ash! This is better than any video game! Young Ash Ketchum: I'll say! (Just then more vines came while the heroes are climbing) Wulfric: Ice Shard, go! (Mega Abomasnow fires Ice Shard and Ice King fires ice power freezing the vines) Super Sailor Moon: Wulfric! Gallantmon: Ice King! Wulfric: Hurry up, young ones! Apocalymon: '''Crimson Lightning! (Crimson Lightning attack hits Wulfric, his Mega Abomasnow and Ice King) '''Ice King: GO NOW!!! Davis Motomiya: Come on! Slash: Mutanimals, don't let those vines attack our friends! (More vines came but then the Mighty Mutanimals attacks the vines as more them grabs them all) Emerl: Slash! Leatherhead! Gmerl: Dr. Rockwell! Pigeon Pete! Super Sailor Venus: Mondo Gecko! Super Sailor Mini Moon: Muckman! Goten: Let me help you all out! Leatherhead (2012 Dimension): Don't worry about us! Dr. Tyler Rockwell: No! There's no time! Slash: Just go, fellas! Muckman: Hurry and save the world! Mondo Gecko: Do it now, dudes and dudettes! Pigeon Pete: Or else it will be the end of the world! (The heroes climb up to the top as they see the Water Shuriken stuck on the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Emerl: Look! Ash Ketchum: There it is! Super Sailor Mini Moon: '''The chest! (Numerous vines sprout out) '''Malva: We need to make a path! Professor Sycamore: Take care of Chespie! Diantha: Don't worry, we'll handle it! Queen Griddle: Garchomp and I will handle them! King Allfire: Go, Kingdra! Clemont: No doubt! Max Taylor: Go, hurry! Zoe Drake: Fight you guys! Rex Owen: We'll handle Apocalymon and these vines! Kim Possible: We'll cover you, guys! Elsa and Anna: Leave this to us! Super Sailor Mars: '''Mars Flame Shooter! '''Kristoff: Let's go for it! Use, Flamethrower! Vegeta: Galick Gun! Gohan and Goten: Kame Hame Ha! (Kristoff's Mega Houndoom fires Flamethrower, Super Sailor Mars Uses Mars Flame Shooter, Vegeta uses Galick Gun and Gohan and Goten uses Brother Kamehameha) Malva: Dark Pulse, go! (Malva's Mega Houndoom fires Dark Pulse) Professor Sycamore & Queen Griddle: Dragon Rage! Kim Possible: Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace! King Allfire: Kingdra use Dragon Pulse! (Professor Sycamore's and Queen Griddle's two Mega Garchomp fires Dragon Rage together, Kim's Mega Pidgeot activates Aerial Ace slashes the vines and King Allfire's Kingdra fires Dragon Pulse to destroy the vines as the heroes continues running as Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower) Elsa: Glalie, use Freeze-Dry! (Elsa's Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry to freeze the vines) Anna: Lucario, use Aura Sphere! (Anna's Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere, as the heroes ends up getting tied up on the vines) Alain: Professor! Ash Ketchum: Anna! Elsa! Kim! Emerl: Kristoff! Davis Motomiya: Queen Griddle! Gallantmon: King Allfire! Professor Sycamore: Keep going all of you! Malva: Just go! Queen Griddle: Hurry up! King Allfire: Go! Kim Possible: We'll be fine! Elsa: Don't worry about us! Anna: Just go and save Chespie! We'll be alright! Tai Kamiya: Okay! (They continue running towards the chest) Ash Ketchum: We won't let you down, count on it! (Now we cut back to Serena, Bonnie, Mairin and the others watching) Mairin: (Talks in her mind) Chespie. Everyone's doing their best for you. (Clemont's Chespin fires Pin Missile) Clemont: Luxray use Swift! Bunnelby use Mud Shot! Seraphimon (Adventure): Seven Heavens! (He fires Seven Heavens on the vines) Ophanimon (Adventure): Sefirot Crystals! (She fires Sefirot Crystals on the vines) Vikenmon (Adventure 02): Arctic Blizzard! (He uses the attack to the vines) Valkyrimon: Static Force! (He uses his sword to cut towards and vines and Apocalymon's claws destroying them) Clemont: Now go! Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Clemont! T.K. Takaishi: Go for it, Matt! Kari Kamiya: You too, Tai! Tai Kamiya: Guys, watch over our siblings! Leonardo (2003 Dimension): Okay! Michelangelo (1987 Dimension): You can count on us dudes! Joe Kido: Go! Vikemon: We'll hold them off! Mimi Tachikawa: Go rescue, Chespie! Rosemon: Don't worry about us. Emerl: Okay! (They continue running as Mairin, Serena, Bonnie and the others runs seeing the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon coming this way) Infernite Max (2014): Look out! Gallantmon: Stand back! (The vine was about to attack the Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others but two attacks stop them, as our heroes look up seeing Team Rocket, Primus, D.O.O.M. and the other villains) Francisco: What are you guys waiting for? Verminious Snaptrap: Go for it! Zach Varmitech: '''What are you waiting for? '''Donita Donata: '''Hurry up! '''Diabo: '''Go! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Or else it's going to be the end of us all! '''Jessie: Don't just stand there twerp! I'd say, prepare for trouble, but you're already in it.! James: That's right! Meowth: Hey, don't steal my line! Listen, Chespie is waiting, step on it! Primus Onslaught: '''Hurry! '''Apocalymon: River of Power! (Apocalymon's claws becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power on the helicopter) Emerl: D.O.O.M.! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Apocalymon: Virus Grenades! (Apocalymon opens his claws to release dozens of Virus Grenades hitting and destroying all the Villain's flying vehicles) Gmerl: Villains! Tai Kamiya: No! (They all fall down preparing to fall down to their deaths as Diantha's Mega Gardevoir and Elsa's Malamar activates Psychic to float the villains to safety) Diantha: You okay? Elsa: You're not hurt are you? Jack Spicer: Thanks! I almost died! Donita Donata: My hair is almost ruined! Meowth: You've got to presort the moving with pictures! Escargoon: My shell was almost broken. Primus Onslaught: Team Rocket, D.O.O.M. and the rest of my friends, find somewhere safe. I'll handle this one! (Now we cut to Miss Frizzle, her class, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna and all of the people in the Pokemon Center are watching the final battle in the TV) (Cut back to the heroes and villains fighting Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Apocalymon: Crimson Lightning! (Apocalymon's claws becomes Myotismon's upper body trying to fire Crimson Lightning at the heroes but Philmac slashes the claw with his sword while the vines are destroyed by a Moonblast and Flash Cannon attack) Emerl: Philmac! Philmac: Keep going, Emerl! Bowser: Don't you heroes stand here! Paisley Paver: Don't stop! Rex (Wild Kratts): Keep going, Emerl! Steven Stone: Don't worry about Apocalymon's claws and the vines! Diantha: Keep moving forward! Our future depends on it! Elsa: We must do this! For the sake of the world! Diantha, Elsa & Steven Stone: Use Psychic! (Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, Elsa's Malamar and Steven's Shiny Mega Metagross activates Psychic to stop the vines and twist them to each other creating a path for Emerl and the others to go as they all fight the vines) Emerl: We're almost there! Just keep running! Ash, Alain, Tai, Matt & the Others: Okay! (The vines are about to attack them again, but WarGreymon and EmperorGreymon slash them all as Spyro, Cynder and Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist came by stopping the vines) Tai Kamiya: Spyro! WarGreymon: Cynder! Twilight Sparkle: Fizzlepop! Spyro: Keep going, we'll hold them off! Cynder: Go rescue Chespie! Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Just keep going all of you! (She fires her magic on the vines) (Then Paisley Paver and Rex gets blasted by Apocalymon's claw turns into Machinedramon's upper body firing Giga Cannon. As they continue running as Gary, God of Basketball, Death, Techmo and the Guardians of Eternal Youth are fighting the vines) Gene (Regular Show): Fire! (Gene's East Pines men fires to keep the vines busy) Benson: Go hurry! Skips: We'll cover ya! Now go! Yoshi: (Throws the eggs at the vines) Go! Rainbow Dash: Keep going! Applejack: Don't look back y'all! Star Butterfly: '''(Using Syrup Tsunami Shockwave at the vines) Don't worry, you must save Chespie! (Emerl and the others continue running as the Digimon Sovereign are fighting the vines and Apocalymon as they get caught in the vines) '''Gallantmon: Azulongmon! Azulongmon: Go! Zhuqiaomon: Don't worry about us! Baihumon: Go on ahead! Ebonwumon: Hurry up! Andy (Regular Show): Quickly dudes! Rouge the Bat: Hurry or the planet will be destroyed! Muscle Man: You got to save Chespie, bros! The Butcher: Quickly! Miss Power: Just go! Yugi Muto: You got to save Chespie (The other heroes and villains are continuing fighting the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Z-2: Why are they giving so much? Squishy: I've realized from observing them that this is how people and Pokémon really are. (Now we cut to Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the other heroes are running towards the chest) Ash Ketchum: Over there! Beelzemon Blast Mode: Corona Blaster! (He fires the attack on the vines) Care to help out? Gallantmon: Let's go for it, Beelzemon! EmperorGreymon: Let's all attack together! MagnaGarurumon: Okay! WarGreymon: Come on! MetalGarurumon: Right! Ash Ketchum: All uses his powerful attacks!! Alain: Charizard, Flamethrower! Inuyasha: Wind Scar! Bloom: Dragon Energy! Stella: Solar Flare! Tecna: Magnetic Storm! Flora: Green Glowing Ivy! Musa: Soundwave Attack! Aisha: Plasma Force! Super Saiyan God Blue Goku: Kame Hame Ha!! (All of the Pokémon and the Digimon are activating their attacks as the vines are blocking the Water Shuriken) Viola: Let's go! Grant: Let's go! Korrina: Let's go! Ramos: Over there! Valerie: Hurry up! Olympia: Let's go! Wulfric: Do it now! Steven Stone: '''Let's go! '''Professor Sycamore: '''Let's go! '''Malva: '''Let's go! '''Clemont: '''Let's go! '''Blaziken Mask: '''Let's go! '''Diantha: '''Let's go! '''Nick Wilde: '''Let's go! '''Judy Hopps: '''Let's go! '''Joy: '''Let's go! '''Sadness: '''Let's go! '''Anger: '''Let's go! '''Disgust: '''Let's go! '''Fear: '''Let's go! '''Steven Universe: '''Let's go! '''Garnet: '''Let's go! '''Amethyst: '''Let's go! '''Pearl: '''Let's go! '''Peridot: '''Let's go! '''Lapis Lazuli: '''Let's go! '''Squire Flicker: '''Let's go! '''Sir Loungelot: '''Let's go! '''Princess Flame: '''Let's go! '''King Allfire: '''Let's go! '''Queen Griddle: '''Let's go! '''Sir Burnevere: '''Let's go! '''Sir Galahot: '''Let's go! '''Sir Blaze: '''Let's go! '''Sir Hotbreath: '''Let's go! '''Minstrel: '''Let's go! '''Cinder and Clinker: '''Let's go! '''Electroid Max: '''Let's go! '''Cragster Max: '''Let's go! '''Sora Takenouchi: Let's go! Mimi Tachikawa: Let's go! Joe Kido: Let's go! Izzy Izumi: Let's go! T.K. Takaishi: Let's go! Kari Kamiya: Let's go! Yolei Inoue: '''Let's go! '''Cody Hida: '''Let's go! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Let's go! '''Henry inside MegaGargomon: Let's go! Rika inside Sakuyamon: '''Let's go! '''Ryo inside Justimon: '''Let's go! '''Ai & Mako: '''Let's go! '''Suzie Wong: '''Let's go! '''Kazu Shioda & Kenta Kitagawa: '''Let's go! '''J.P. Shibayama: '''Let's go! '''Zoe Orimoto: '''Let's go! '''Tommy Himi: '''Let's go! '''Koichi Kimura: '''Let's go! '''Chiaki: '''Let's go! '''Katsuharu: '''Let's go! '''Teppei: '''Let's go! '''Teruo: '''Let's go! '''Thomas H. Norstein: '''Let's go! '''Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: '''Let's go! '''Angie Hinomoto: '''Let's go! '''Jeremy Tsurgi: '''Let's go! '''Christopher Aonuma: '''Let's go! '''Nene Amano: '''Let's go! '''Ewan Amano: '''Let's go! '''Spike the Dragon: Let's go! Rainbow Dash: Let's go! Fluttershy: Let's go! Applejack: Let's go! Rarity: Let's go! Pinkie Pie: Let's go! Trixie: Let's go! Starlight Glimmer: Let's go! Cutie Mark Crusaders: Let's go! Discord: Let's go! Princess Celestia: Let's go! Princess Luna: Let's go! Princess Cadence: Let's go! Shining Armor: Let's go! Simba: '''Let's go! '''Timon: '''Let's go! '''Pumbaa: Let's go! Nala: '''Let's go! '''Kovu: '''Let's go! '''Kiara: '''Let's go! '''Kion: Let's go! Star Butterfly: '''Let's go! '''Marco Diaz: '''Let's go! '''Elsa: '''Let's go! '''Anna: '''Let's go! '''Kristoff: '''Let's go! '''Olaf: '''Let's go! '''Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Matt Ishida: Let's go! Alain: '''Let's go! '''Emerl: '''Let's go! '''Tai Kamiya: Now! Ash Ketchum: Attack! WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Positron Laser! Beelzemon Blast Mode: Corona Blaster! Gallantmon: Shield of the Just! EmperorGreymon: Pyro Dragon! MagnaGarurumon: Magna Missiles! ShineGreymon: Glorious Burst! OmniShoutmon: Flame Cannon! Arresterdramon: Flog Shot! (They all fire their attacks together and hits the Water Shuriken and exploded as the heroes enter the inside of the Megalith Zygarde) Beelzemon: We made it! Emerl: Where's Chespie? Tai Kamiya: There it is! Up there! (Tai points his right finger at where Chespie is) Alain: Chespie! Hang on! (The crystals begins to block Alain's path as he dodge them all) Davis Motomiya: Those crystals can attack us inside the body! Goku: We'll cover you as best as we can Alain. Now you go and get Chespie! Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys! It's now or never! Super Sailor Moon: You heard Tai! Destroy those crystals! Ash Ketchum: Now Charizard, help me out. Emerl, Tai, Matt, Davis and everyone I need your help too, come on! All Heroes: Okay! (Alain runs to rescue Chespie while the heroes keep the crystals busy) Ash Ketchum: All uses his powerful attacks!! (They all fire their attacks to destroy the crystals. Now we cut to outside of the Megalith Zygarde where all the heroes and villains are continuing to attacking the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon as they continue moving) Blossom: Get him! Bubbles: Take that! Buttercup: Eat this, Apocalymon! Cragster Max: '''Charge! '''Electroid Max: '''Take that! '''Rainbow Dash: Take that you monster! Pinkie Pie: Have some party cannon! (She fires the party cannon right on Apocalymon's face) Princess Skystar: Shelly? Sheldon? (She threw Shelly and Sheldon and hits Apocalymon's eyes) Apocalymon: (In Dennis' voice) My eyes! Young Ash Ketchum: Squirtle! Totodile! Water Gun (They fires his Water Gun on Apocalymon's face) Discord: You like that! Huh?! Sheldon J. Plankton: Take this! Gaston Gourmand: You like some of my cookie dough, you traitor! Apocalymon: '''(In Shere Khan's Voice) Stay out of this you mangy fools! '''Dark Pit: Take your dirty claws off of my friends and my enemies, you darn dirty evil Digimon! Justimon: '''You want some huh, Do ya?! '''Donita Donata: This is what you get for lying to us all! Talon: '''Come on! Is that the best you can do?! '''Dr. Claw: '''You're going down, Apocalymon! '''Primus Onslaught: I WANT YOU TO BE DEAD, APOCALYMON!!! Mark EVO: '''How do you like me now?! '''N.A.N.O.: (firing his machine gun arms) COME ON!!!!! Apocalymon: '''(In Shere Khan's Voice) I'll kill you for this! (He unleashes a shockwave blasting the heroes and villains away) '''Ember: '''He's too powerful! '''Bowser Jr.: Let's bring out our wands! Koopalings: Right! Apocalymon: Death Claw! (He unleashes Death Claw to grab all of the Koopalings' wands and vaporize all of them one by one) Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh, no! Wendy O Koopa: No! Bowser Jr.: Our wands! Iggy Koopa: We can't use them anymore! Apocalymon: I hope you reptile kids learned your lesson, because I'm unstoppable than all of you! (Apocalymon got tangled by Alexandrite flail) Alexandrite: Hey! Don't forget about me! (They are now heading towards the girls) Sweetie Belle: Look out! Serena: Everyone go! (Serena's Pokémon Team fire their attacks as one of the vines are heading towards Mairin, when he was about to be defeated, Jeri's D-Power begins to shine and the spirit of Leomon appears and defends Jeri, Serena, Bonnie, Timon, Pumbaa, Zoe, Tommy, J.P., Koichi, Katsuharu, Chiaki, Teppei and Teruo) Jeri Katou: Leomon???? (Suddenly Braixen starts glowing fire, Serena is surprised to see that her initial Pokémon is shining, at the same time feel the heart of her Pokemon) Serena: Braixen??? i feel his feeling, his strenght, thats means.................You can do it Braixen! For our future!!!!! (The fire drop falls down to the fire as Serena and Braixen fused together, Braixen transform to Serena-Braixen) Katsuharu: Braixen, she transform??? Chiaki: She look like Serena??? Bonnie: Is the bond phenomenon!!!! Its Serena-Braixen!!!! Serena: Bond phenomenon......??? Lets go Braixen!!! Braixen: Brai......xen!!! (Then we cut to the heroes and their Pokémon fighting the crystals as Alain continues to run to Chespie) Ash & Emerl: Don't stop Alain! Super Sailor Moon: Keep going! Super Sailor Mini Moon: Keep going! Inuyasha: Go for it Alain! Bloom: We believe in you. Ash Ketchum: Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws the Water Shuriken hitting the crystal as Alain jumps in the air and was about to grab Chespie while the crystals try to stop him) Alain: Chespie! It's Alain! I've come to get you out of here! Let's go back to Mairin together! (Outside the girls embraced themselves preparing for their deaths) Apocalymon: Die! Pumbaa: Hang on guys! Timon: This is it, good-bye cruel world! (As they're about to attack then suddenly Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde stops) Jeri Katou: What happened? Fluttershy: What? Apocalymon: What?! I can't move! But how?! (Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others flies out of the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Serena: It's Ash and Alain! Kari Kamiya: Tai! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Jeri Katou: Takato! Beelzemon! J.P. Shibayama: Takuya! Koichi Kimura: Koji! Mairin: Chespie! Wulfric: That's what I call success! (All of the heroes and their enemies watches Emerl and the others flying) Clemont: Ash, you did it! Ken Ichijouji: You did it, Davis and Imperialdramon! Korrina: (Jumping in joy) Yes! Alright! Yolei Inoue: You guys did it! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: I knew you can do it! Sakuyamon: Good job! Zach Varmitech: I can't believe I'm gonna say this once, but you heroes did a good job. Martin Kratt: I love it! Our friends manage to save Chespie and stop the giant rock and Apocalymon! Aviva: Now that's my kind of creature power! Rainbow Dash: (Cheering) You guys did it! Professor Sycamore: Just marvelous a job well done, Alain! Capper: They did it! Sir Blaze: Good job! Tigger: (Bounces in joy) Way to go Ashy-boy, Tai and Emerl! Bowser: Nice going! Dr. Eggman: Well done. Primus Onslaught: Hmph... you guys... did great. Sheldon J. Plankton: (Does his slow clap) Oh, yes. Well done, heroes, aha whoo whoo aha whoo whoo (All the heroes smiles, as Alain gives Mairin her Chespie) Mairin: Chespie, I got you! Thank you so much! (Alain smiles) Emerl: Come on, we can't forget about this. Steven Stone: All that's left. It's what's in front of us. Marco Diaz: '''Right. Let's end this. (As all the heroes look face to face towards the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) '''Diantha: Let's all attack together. Emerl: When we say fire, Fire. Ready... Tai Kamiya: Aim... Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Fire! Diantha: Now! Alexandrite: You Apocalymon are permittly deleted. (All the heroes fire their attacks and fuse into one and destroyed Apocalymon first and then knocked down the Megalith Zygarde) Apocalymon: NOOOOO!!!!!!! (He gets vaporized and explodes) Muscle Man: Yes! Squire Flicker: We won! Ash Ketchum: Did it work? (Then suddenly the Megalith Zygarde stands up) Donatello (2012 Dimension): On my calculations it didn't! (Then suddenly shadowy figures appears walking out of the shadows) Alain: It can't be! Tai Kamiya: What? Ash Ketchum: I know! But how? Twilight Sparkle: Look. Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and Ashes! Nikolai: No way! (The figures steps out) Malva: Lysandre! Anna: Prince Hans! All Mixel Max: King Nixel! Mordecai: Mr. Ross! King Mickey: Master Xehanort! Ventus: Vanitas! Max Taylor: The Space Pirates! Goku: Maleficent! Sora: Jafar! Naruto Uzumaki: Hades! Monkey D. Luffy: Captain Hook! (Lysandre and his recruits looks down at the heroes and villains) Captain Hook: I hope you're happy! You killed Apocalymon! King Nixel: (Cackling) Thought you can destroy us and the Megalith? Not anymore! EmperorGreymon: But how did Lysandre survived from the fall? Mr. Ross: I used a portal to make Lysandre survive and we used the Megalith Zygarde! Prince Hans: And it worked! Lysandre: Even if you're somehow able to stop us, we will still destroy the world! Count on it! (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Houndoom! (Back to the episode where the Megalith Zygarde roars) Bowser: We meet again, Traitors! Primus Onslaught: TEAM FLARE!!! YOU TRICKED ME, YOU IDIOTS!!! Ash Ketchum: Lysandre and his villains! How are they doing this? Emerl: (growls) Lysandre, you mad-man! You will regret all of this! Tai Kamiya: You monsters will be very sorry! Dr. Eggman: You fools shall pay the price for betraying us all! Mordecai: You're not going to the sundial! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: That's right! EmperorGreymon: We won't let you destroy this world! MagnaGarurumon: You villains will pay the price for causing so much destruction by controlling two Zygarde's! Ron Stoppable: Yeah! And you ruined the ending ceremony of the Kalos League! You're gonna pay! Rigby: Yeah! It's time for us to finish the countdown to destruction! Jafar: Silence fools! Maleficent: Enough is enough! Master Xehanort: Now let's see if you deal with us now! Mr. Ross: WE'LL BE FINISHED! WHEN THE WORLD IS DESTROYED, AND ALL OF YOU HEROES AND WORTHLESS VILLAINS ARE DEAD!!!! Lysandre: The count down to destruction will not stop! (His machine activates on his right arm as Clemont's glasses shines as the Megalith Zygarde continues to move) Emerl: Get ready! Bowser: (Pushes Emerl away) I got this! We will destroy those traitors for betraying us all! (He angrily roars and transforms into Giga Bowser) HERE I COME TRAITORS!!! Vanitas: Come and get us! Spectre: Prepare to die, evil reptile! Emerl: Bowser, watch out!? (The Megalith Zygarde fires the beam hitting Giga Bowser and crashes into a pillar and turns back to his normal size Bowser, thus he's defeated so easily) Bowser Jr. & Koopalings: Daddy! Mario & Dr. Eggman: Bowser! Luigi: This is not good! Ed (EENE): You shall be very sorry! (Vanitas throws his Keyblade and hits Ed) Double-D: Ed! Eddy: Lumpy! Dr. Eggman: That's it! Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: Robots destroy those traitors and the Megalith Zygarde! Primus: '''Team Death Meta! ATTACK!!! (Eggman brings out Egg Emperor, Thedore "Tobey" McCallister III brings out his robot armies and Team Death Metal jumps in to fight the Megalith Zygarde) '''Prince Hans: Fools! Fire! (Megalith Zygarde fires the beam and destroyed Egg Emperor and Maleficent's staff unleashes a powerful lightning and destroys Tobey's Robot army, and Vanitas fires his Keyblade on the Team Death Meta) Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: Not good! Ice King: Freeze! (He fires ice power) Master Xehanort: Have some snow cones you fool! (Master Xehanort opens his hand to bounce Ice King's ice power away and hits Plankton instead) Sheldon J. Plankton: Watch where you're firing! Ice King: Oops. My bad. Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, stop them! (The Zackbots army tries to attack but the Megalith Zygarde fires the beam destroying them) Zach Varmitech: My Zackbots! Mr. Ross: Your pathetic robots cannot defeat our Megalith Zygarde! Captain Hook: Your all powerless! Krang: (Grows big) You villains will never reach the sundial, not when I'm around! (He tries to punch the Megalith Zygarde but Xehanort's Keyblade slashes his arm and the Megalith Zygarde pushes him down and gets defeated so easily as well) Dr. Eggman: Your through, Team Flare! You will be punished for using us and then betrayed us all! Front missiles fire! (The Egg-Carrier fires four missiles aiming towards the Megalith Zygarde. But it quickly uses the vines to destroy the missiles first and then fires a beam to hit and destroy the Egg-Carrier) Dr. Eggman: There goes my Egg-Carrier! SpongeBob Squarepants: (Gasp) You monsters are powerful than our enemies! Bird-Brain: There too powerful! Jafar: Now there out of the way, let's kill those heroes! Diantha: Here it comes! Valerie: Light Screen, quick! (Valerie's Spritzee activates Light Screen) Hades: FIRE!!! King Nixel: Finish the Mixels off! (They all fire they're attacks on the heroes and the villains as it explodes) James: Such power! Jessie: Well all this insanity never end! Meowth: If it reaches the sundial cut! That's a wrap! (As the dust clears all of the heroes and villains manage to survive from the blast) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu. And Greninja. Alain: Charizard, you're not hurt are you? Emerl: Xion, are you okay? Xion: I'm okay. Gmerl: All of you Pokemons are okay. Sunset Shimmer: Tino, are you alright? Tino Tonitini: (Crawls out of Mega Salamence's wings) I'm okay, Babe. Carver Descartes: I'm okay. Lor McQuarrie: Same here. Tish Katsufrakis: Me too. Kazu Shioda: HiAndromon! Are you alright? Your not broken again are you? HiAndromon: I think we've got them on the run. Don't you? Kazu Shioda: '''Don't even think about it Guardromon! There's just no way you can't stand up those powerful villains and their giant rock that looks like Zygarde! '''Guardromon: Point taken. Super Sailor Mercury: Are you alright? Super Sailor Mars: We're fine. Arlo: Yeah. Phoenixmon: Are you alright, Sora? Sora Takenouchi: I'm fine. Vikemon: Are you okay? Joe Kido: I'm fine. Rosemon: Mimi, are you alright? Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah. HerculesKabuterimon: Izzy, you're not hurt are you? Izzy Izumi: I'm okay. Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon are you hurt? WarGreymon: No. Matt Ishida: Are you hurt, MetalGarurumon? MetalGarurumon: I'm okay. Martin Kratt: Are you okay, Bro? Chris Kratt: I'm okay. Wordgirl: Captain Huggyface! Are you okay? Captain Huggyface: (Monkey noises) Star Butterfly: '''Marco, You okay? '''Marco Diaz: '''I'm fine. '''Valkyramon: Are you two okay? Yolei Inoue: Me too. Cody Hida: We're okay. Vikemon (Adventure 02): I'm not hurt, don't worry. Twilight Sparkle: Everypony its okay???? Applejack: Yeah im okay Rainbow Dash: I'm fine Pinkie Pie: I'm oki doki Tommy Vercerti: I'm okay Leon Scott Kennedy: I'm fine (Squishy and Z-2 shake to get the dust all over themselves off) Tai Kamiya: Wait, where's Kari? Matt Ishida: T.K. where are you? Applejack: Applebloom, dont miss? Rarity: Sweetie Belle? Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, where are you? Gmerl: I found them! (They found Blaziken Mask, Squishy and Z-2 along with Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, T.K., Kari and the CMC are underneath Blaziken Mask's cape) Bonnie: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) So what happened? Applejack: Sugar cube, are you okay??? Applebloom: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) Yeah, i'm okay Rarity: Sweetie Belle!!! Sweetie Belle: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) I'm okay, Rarity Seraphimon: T.K. are you okay? T.K. Takaishi: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) I'm okay. Matt Ishida: Thank goodness. Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, are you fine??? Scootaloo: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) Yeah, i'm fine Ophanimon: Kari. Tai Kamiya: Kari, are you alright? Kari Kamiya: (Crawls out of Blaziken Mask's cape) I'm fine. (Blaziken Mask gets up and then his mask accidentally fell down which makes the heroes look in surprised to see Blaziken Mask's true secret identity is actually Clemont's and Bonnie's father Meyer) Clemont & Bonnie: Dad?! Young Tai Kamiya: Whoa! Who is that?! Kari Kamiya: Uh, that's Meyer. Young Matt Ishida: Wait a minute. T.K. Takaishi: Meyer is Blaziken Mask?! Meyer: (Chuckles) Guilty as charged. (Groans) Bonnie: You alright, are you hurt? Meyer: Don't worry, I'm just fine. Are all of you alright? Kari Kamiya: We're fine. (The Megalith Zygarde continues to move) Izzy Izumi: It's moving! Joe Kido: We need to do something and fast! Mimi Tachikawa: Like how? I don't want to die from the end of the world! Clemont: Everyone listen to me. The power that's moving has something to do with the device on Lysandre's arm. Alain: Then it must be destroyed now! Young Ash Ketchum: That will stop it? Emerl: Yes, it might stop this monster! Clemont: We have to try anything! Diantha: We've got to give it everything we've had left! It's our only chance! All Heroes & Team Robot's Enemies: Right! Maleficent: Now you will deal with us. And all the powers of Zygarde! Emerl: No, we won't let you! (Maleficent fires lightning with her staff on the heroes as then she begins to grow) King Nixel: Very well, No mercy! (Throws off his cloak, revealing his body is made of Nixels.) Nixels, amalgamate! (The swarm of Nixels rushes over towards King Nixel, causing his body to upgrade into a large mech suit as he cackles, then Jafar transforms into Genie Jafar and Maleficent transforms into her Dragon Form) Eddy: (Gets scarred seeing the villains' transformation) Elsa: Maleficent turned into a Dragon! Tino Tonitini: Whoa, Jafar turned into a Genie! Glorp Corp Max (2015): King Nixel turned huge! (Maleficent fires her green fire on the heroes and their enemies) Vanitas: (Laughing) It's all over! Master Xehanort: (Chuckles evilly) Space Pirates: (Laughing evilly) Space Pirate's Dinosaurs: (Roaring) Mr. Ross: (Laughing evilly) Captain Hook: Pity! (Laughing evilly) Genie Jafar: (Laughing evilly) Hades: Yeah! (Chuckles evilly) Prince Hans: (Chuckles evilly) Suckers. King Nixel: (Laughing evilly) Z-2: So they will fight against those tremendous evils? Squishy: Neither humans nor Pokémon give up! Z-2: But they're far too weak. Squishy: None of them think they're weak. Z-2: Hmm. Squishy: You should've seen this by now. It's true that humans are weak and powerless. But they have dreams and they believe in each other. They stand together and feel empathy for each other. That is their real strength. They have the power to believe in themselves and within themselves they somehow find the will to succeed! (The Megalith Zygarde fires a powerful beam hitting all of the heroes and villains. During the blast MegaGargomon splits back to Henry and Terriermon, Sakuyamon splits back to Rika and Renamon, Justimon splits back to Ryo and Cyberdramon, EmperorGreymon turns back to Takuya and MagnaGarurumon turns back to Koji. As the smoke clears all of the heroes and villains are badly wounded so as the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: '''(Badly Injured, while breathing in exhaustion) '''Pops: '''Bad show! '''Tai Kamiya: This is impossible. We can't lose. (He struggles trying to get up, but he's too injured) Emerl: Tai, no! You can't get up and fight them alone, you're our best friend and your Kari's big brother! I can't let you die! Kari Kamiya: (Gets up while she's injured and grabs Tai's left arm with both of her hands) Don't do it, Tai! Philmac: '''(Badly injured) There too powerful! '''Mark EVO: (Badly injured) We can't stop that thing with our weapons! N.A.N.O.: (Badly injured) We need to do something! Izzy Izumi: (Gets up while he's injured) Our ultimate level Digimon are not strong enough to battle Lysandre, his recruits and their Megalith Zygarde! WarGreymon: (Coughs and then gets up, but he's too badly injured) Don't do it, Tai. You can't fight them and the giant rock along with Lysandre and his recruits alone! Tai Kamiya: (Grunts in pain) If I can't, they'll reach the sundial and the world will end! Matt Ishida: I agree with him... (Gets up while he feels the pain) We have to win! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: Listen, Everyone we have to figure it out! ShineGreymon: We need to stop this together! MirargeGaogamon: They're right. Rosemon (Data Squad): We can't give up. Ravemon: We need more power to destroy the giant rock. Genie Jafar: (Laughing evilly) Give it up! Fools! (He fires lasers out of his eyes and hits the injured heroes and villains) You shall never interfere Lysandre's goals. But there is no one to save you this time. Prince Hans: Let's do this one more time! Finish them! Genie Jafar: (In Zurg's voice) Prepare to die! (The Megalith Zygarde fires the beam preparing to kill the heroes and the villains with one final blow, then suddenly a barrier protected the heroes along with the villains while the attacks stopped the beam and exploded) Genie Jafar: What? King Nixel: What?! (As the smoke clears Dialga, Palkia, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Reshiram and Zekrom appears) Tai Kamiya: Dialga! Davis Motomiya: Palkia! Takato inside Gallantmon: Rayquaza! Takuya Kanbara: Reshiram! Marcus Damon: Zekrom! Mikey Kudo: Groudon! Tagiru Akashi: Kyogre! Ash Ketchum: Where did they come from? Koji Minamoto: What are they doing here? King Nixel: Dialga? Mr. Ross: But how? (7 Legendary Pokémon communicate the 7 leaders of the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Tai Kamiya: What's going on? WarGreymon: They're communicating. Davis Motomiya: Amazing. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: It's so warm. Takato inside Gallantmon: They must be wanting us to help. Guilmon (Voice): To help us out. Takuya Kanbara: I can hear them. Marcus Damon: Me, too. ShineGreymon: Same here. Mikey Kudo: This is kinda cool! OmniShoutmon: Yeah! Tagiru Akashi: Those 7 Legendary Pokémon are going to help us. Arresterdramon: They're asking us to save the world from those Villains and that evil Zygarde statue. Marcus Damon: We manage to freed two Zygarde from Team Flare's control and saved Lumiose City. So now we will end Team Flare for good and save the world for Zygarde. Tai Kamiya: Come on guys... if we can do this. We've got to defend Zygarde's orders and saved this world from our greatest enemies! We can do this. Davis Motomiya: We can do this. Takato inside Gallantmon: We can do this Takuya Kanbara: We can do this. Marcus Damon: We can do this. Mikey Kudo: We can do this. Tagiru Akashi: We can do this. The DigiDestined Leaders: We will defend Zygarde's orders and save this world! (Z-2 overhears the DigiDestined Leaders' speech while seeing all the heroes and villains are powerless it closes its eyes and then opens them) Z-2: Then I will believe in them! Squishy: Now you understand? Z-2: Yes! Tai Kamiya: Come on, let's do this! Matt Ishida: Okay. Davis Motomiya: Let's go for it! (Squishy and Z-2 jumps off of Bonnie's arms and they bounce towards the Megalith Zygarde) Bonnie: Squishy! Meyer: Bonnie, wait! (Squishy, Z-2, Mixels Max, the injured The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Matt, MetalGarurumon, Ken, Frontier DigiDestined and 7 Legendary Pokémon comes face to face with the villains and the Megalith Zygarde) Z-2: I am Zygarde! Defender of order! Tai Kamiya: Are you ready, Matt! Matt Ishida: Yeah, Tai. Let's do this! Glorp Corp Max (2015): Come on, we're going to need our total max to defeat them! Squishy, Z-2, Mixels Max, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: We will show them! Our full power! You won't destroy the world! (Squishy and Z-2 calls all the Zygarde Cells from all over the world. Then the digivices on the DigiDestined Leaders glows and healed them from their injures) Tai Kamiya: WarGreymon! Matt Ishida: MetalGarurumon! Tai & Matt: DNA DIGIVOLVE!!! (The light shines) Sora: What's happening? Primus Onslaught: What is that light? Meta Knight: There transforming! Blade Knight: It's happening! Sword Knight: Just like we've been waiting for in the future! Grani: Use my wings, Gallantmon! Gallantmon: Okay, Grani! Takuya Kanbara: '''Let's show them Who's Boss! '''DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution! Marcus Damon: Charge DNA! Burst Mode! Mikey Kudo: Are you ready, Tagiru? Tagiru Akashi: Ready, Mikey! All Hunters: Final Xros (The light shines brighter) Foolscap: What in the...! Lysandre: What's this?! Mr. Ross: What's going on?! (As everyone looked up seeing the event as two Zygarde Cores, Digimon and the Mixels begins to transform. Squishy & Z-2 fused together with all of the cells into Perfect Zygarde. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon) Tai Kamiya: Everbody Too (Rosemon and Phoenixmon DNA digivolve to Ceresmon, HerculesKabuterimon and Vikemon DNA digivolve to Aegisdramon, Valkyramon and Ophanimon DNA digivolve to Valkyramon Celestial Mode and Vikemon (Adventure 02) and Seraphimon DNA digivolve to Vikemon Celestial Mode) Davis Motomiya: IMPERIALDRAMON Ken Ichijouji: GRANKUWAGAMON Davis & Ken: DNA Digivolve (Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and GranKuwagamon DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Figther Mode, everybody looks his digivices, the Digimons Partners of Digidestineds DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode) Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: I feel the power of everyone! (Gallantmon and Grani crash into each other and transform into Gallantmon Crimson Mode) Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: We are one! Grani and us! (All pieces of Ten ancient spirits of the Legendary Warriors fused together) Takuya Kanbara: We become one. Zoe Orimoto: With our hearts. Koji Minamoto: Our minds. Koichi Kimura: Our kindness. Tommy Himi: Our hopes. J.P. Shibayama: Our strength. Katsuharu: Our lights. Chiaki: Our friendships. Teruo: Our magics. Teppei: Our emotions. (The Frontier DigiDestined and the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors becomes Susanoomon. ShineGreymon transforms into ShineGreymon Burst Mode. OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon with the Hunters Digimons transforms into OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode and the Mixels Max fused together into Ultra Miximum Max) Ultra Miximum Max: (Laughs) Let's party! Bonnie: Squishy? Jimmy Z: Look at those guys! Max Taylor: '''This looks amazing! '''Zoe Drake: Zygarde... Digimon... and the Mixels transformed! Rex Owen: Look at them! Laura: Wow! Rod: Amazing! Dr. Z: Wow! Alain: Is that Zygarde? Star Butterfly: The Mixels? Marco Diaz: Even Digimon? Olympia: Those deep green eyes, that is it! The form when all has become one! Seven Digimon digivolve into powerful warriors! And all of the Mixels has become one colorful Mixel! Ash Ketchum: Become one? Emerl: '''The DigiDestined's Digimon become powerful warriors? '''Gmerl: And the Mixels become one colorful Mixel? Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore: (Suprised) Chris Kratt: No way! Martin Kratt: Wow! Aviva: Look at this! Koki: I don't believe this! Sonata Dusk: Oh my! Dabio: What on earth? Zach Varmitech: What the? Donita Donata: I have never seen those Digimon fused together into one before! Gaston Gourmand: Same here! Scootaloo: Awesome! Apple Bloom: Holy Celestia! Sweetie Belle: Wow! Yolei Inoue: Look at the Mixels! They become one together! Cody Hida: I don't believe my eyes! Kazu Shioda: Those Mixels becomes one colorful Mixel! Kenta Kitagawa: And look those Digimons! Sakura Avalon: '''Is that? '''Kero: '''Mega Digimon? '''Wordgirl: What did they become? Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: I was Imperialdramon Fighter mode, but with the combine with all 12 digimons partners. I digivolved into my new form "Paladin mode." I am far stronger than both evolve forms my Omni Sword attack is unbeatable. Twilight Sparkle: Gallantmon Crimson Mode is still a mega level and he has ten shining wings on his back and was able to fly. His special attack is called "Final Justice" and was able to take down evil foes. Bokomon: Susanoomon is another mega level Digimon. The combine powers of EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon into one powerful god Digimon. His special attacks are Heaven's Thunder and a powerful Celestial Blade able to cut down the villains to size. Marcus Damon: ShineGreymon Burst Mode is still a mega level Digimon. He's far stronger than his original form and so as your giant rock. His special attacks are called "Corona Blaze Sword" and "Final Shining Burst." OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode: I have become OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode, and now I'm much stronger than you villains. You are now toasted! Henry Wong: Look at Imperialdramon! He becomes Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! Azulongmon: All Digimon Partners of the present DigiDestineds fused together into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Zhuqiaomon: They become a powerful Digimon. Ebonwumon: They are born. Baihumon: To save the world from that evil Megalith Zygarde and the Villains. Bowser: '''I don't believe my eyes! '''Arlo: Look at that! Ramsey: Amazing! Pops: '''Glorious! '''Li Showron: '''Incredible! '''Meilin Rae: '''I don't believe it! '''Madison Taylor: '''It's those ultimate warriors! '''Death: Wow, they become powerful warriors! God of Basketball: Cool! Techmo: That is a lot of power for those guardians! Reginald: Look, they're greater than us! Gary (Regular Show): Amazing! King Nixel: This can't be! Prince Hans: Those Digital Monsters become powerful Digimon?! Mr. Ross: I don't believe this! Lysandre: And still you hid this form? And some of you Digital Monsters fused together into one or transform into powerful forms? And you Mixels fused together into one colorful ugly monster? You must have been seeing the world in the same way I was! The unlimited greed of humans has sent the world spinning into chaos! Have you not felt that?! If we have not raised our objections, the world will continue on its warped path. But now you choose to appear. What can possibly be left to defend? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!! Hades: AND WHO DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE?!?!?! Omnimon Merciful Mode: I am Omnimon Merciful Mode, the true power of justice! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: I am now Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! Gallantmon Crimson Mode: I'm Gallantmon, Crimson Mode! Susanoomon: I am Susanoomon, inheritor of the spirits of the ten legendary warriors. ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Boss help me out, to make me transform into ShineGreymon Burst Mode! OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode: I am not Shoutmon! I am not Gumdramon! Call me OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode! Squishy & Z-2: If it is a right you speak of, this world belongs to them! I have placed my hopes on humanity! They have always protected me. Squishy: They kept their promise not to leave my side! Squishy, 7 Mega Level Digimon & Ultra Miximum Max: Now it is our turn! Tai Kamiya: '''Bring it on! '''Young Tai Kamiya: '''YEAH! '''Lysandre: We will incinerate all of you! (The Megalith Zygarde fires the beam) Omnimon Merciful Mode: Supreme Cannon! (Omnimon Merciful Mode fires Supreme Cannon & Perfect Zygarde fires Dragon Pulse stopping the red beam) Mr. Ross: DIE!!! (Megalith Zygarde brings out vines) Omnimon Merciful Mode: Transcendent Sword! (Omnimon Merciful Mode brings out his sword and slices the vines) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Final Justice! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: Omni Sword! (Gallantmon Crimson Mode fires Final Justice and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode uses his sword to destroy the vines, while Perfect Zygarde uses Extreme Speed and hits the Megalith Zygarde, pushing it back) King Nixel: Come on! Bring it, you Mix-mess! This has been a long time coming! Takuya in Susannomon: Everyone, listen! We'll take them down! We gotta work together as a team! DigiDestined (Frontier) in Susannomon: Right! King Nixel: '''First I’m gonna- (The Max rips off a chunk of King Nixel’s crown) Ow! That hurts! (ShineGreymon Burst Mode hits King Nixel) '''Tai Kamiya: Dialga, use Roar of Time! Davis Motomiya: Palkia, use Spacial Rend! (Dialga fires Roar of Time and Palkia fires Spacial Rend cutting the vines) Mikey Kudo: Groudon, Flamethrower! Tagiru Akashi: Kyogre, Hydro Pump! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: Rayquaza, Dragon Pulse! Takuya inside Susanoomon: Reshiram, Fusion Flare! Marcus Damon: Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt! (Five Legendary Pokémon fire their attacks hitting the Megalith Zygarde) OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode: Flame Cannon! (OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode fires Flame Cannon hitting Dragon Maleficent as she breath green fire, and stops the fire) OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode: It's that all you got you evil witch! King Nixel: (Punches the Ultra Miximum Max) Take that, and that! (Ultra Miximum Max punches King Nixel with his tounge) Susanoomon: '''You'll need more than that! (Ten Frontier DigiDestined shouts, as Susanoomon punches the Megalith Zygarde hard. Next OmegaShoutmon kicks Mr. Ross and falls off the Megalith Zygarde and crashes to the ground, as his suit broke into pieces knocking him out and has a tattoo on his chest that says "Time is on my Side") '''Genie Jafar: Die! (Genie Jafar fires the attack) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Crimson Light! (He fires the attack stopping Genie Jafar's attack) Genie Jafar: (Growls) (The Ultra Miximum Max shoots out green slime on King Nixel) King Nixel: Ew, gross! (Next the Ultra Miximum Max freezes King Nixel as he breaks himself free and continues fighting) Hades: Stop acting like weaklings and destroy those heroes! (Muscle Man came behind Hades and blows his blue fiery hair away) Whoa, is my hair out?! Muscle Man: (Laughing) Gotcha bro! Hades: (Growls in anger) Captain Hook: That's it! (Muscle Man jumps away and rides on Tino's Mega Salamence) Tommy inside Susanoomon: How can we stop that giant rock? J.P. inside Susanoomon: What did Clemont says about Lysandre? Zoe inside Susanoomon: He has a device on his arm that was moving the Megalith Zygarde. Tommy inside Susanoomon: But we see him do that before. Koji inside Susanoomon: It has to be destroyed right now! Takuya inside Susanoomon: Got it! Stand tough guys! DigiDestined (Frontier) inside Susanoomon: Right! Spectre: Brontikens, destroy them! Spectral Destroy! (Brontikens fires Spectral Destroy trying to destroy the heroes and the villains with a powerful move, but Dialga and Omnimon Merciful Mode quickly fire their attacks stopping the attack) Susanoomon: '''Is that all you got?! You're attacks, not even you're dinosaurs can't defeat us! '''Gavro: Spectral Lancer! Foolscap: Spectral Stinger! Sheer: Spectral Punisher! (The Space Pirate's dinosaurs unleash their power-up armors and charges, but ShineGreymon Burst Mode uses Corona Blaze Sword to blow them away) Prince Hans: No matter, I only need this! (He brings out his sword trying to attack, but Sora slashes Hans' sword with his Keyblade) Sora: Not today! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Now! (Omnimon Merciful Mode and Gallantmon Crimson Mode charges towards the Megalith Zygarde and pushes it away) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Come on, let's make our Legendary Pokemon transform! Young Tai Kamiya: Okay! Marcus Damon: Let's go for it! Gallantmon Crimson Mode: (Touches the keystone) Rayquaza! Mega Evolve! Mikey Kudo: Groudon take the red orb! Tagiru Akashi: Have the blue orb, Kyogre! (Tagiru throws the blue orb to Kyogre transforming into Primal Kyogre and Mikey throws the red orb to Groudon transforming Primal Groudon and Rayquaza Mega Evolves into Mega Rayquaza) Tai Kamiya: Let's do this! Mikey Kudo: Precipice Blades! Tagriu Akashi: Origin Pulse! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent! (Primal Groudon and Kyorge fire their attacks while Mega Rayquaza performs the attack hitting the Megalith Zygarde and the villains. Then Mr. Ross wakes up teleports back on top of the Megalith Zygarde and laughs evilly) Omnimon Merciful Mode: '''Ross! I thought he's dead! '''Mr. Ross: '''The game's not over yet, fools! Now who's ready to die?! '''Lysandre: Impudent fools! Starlight Glimmer: Now, Staraptor! Use Close Combat on Lysandre! (Staraptor flies really high and then descends downward. Then Staraptor attacks Lysandre with Close Combat. Staraptor punches, kicks, and slashes Lysandre with its wings, legs, and beak. But while Staraptor attacks, Lysandre inexplicably exposes his device which gives the heroes a chance to destroy it) Starlight Glimmer: Ash and Alain! Now's your chance to destroy the device on Lysandre's arm! Do it, now! Ash and Alain: Right! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Pignite and Infernape, use Flamethrower! Krookodile, use Stone Edge! And Sceptile, use Bullet Seed! Alain: Charizard, use Flamethrower! (Ash and Alain's Pokémon launch their attacks. Staraptor moves aside as the attacks hit Lysandre's device. With the device destroyed, it falls on the ground and Starlight crushes it with her hoof. Lysandre and the villains are shocked at what just happened) Mr. Ross: No way! Spectre: Impossible! Prince Hans: But how? Lysandre: It can't be! It must be a mistake! All of our meticulous planning was perfect! Master Xehanort: '''This is impossible! '''Vanitas: '''This is the worst! '''Starlight Glimmer: Looks like you didn't think this through after all, Lysandre! Lysandre: What?! Starlight Glimmer: Sure, this world may be far from perfection, but there is much more to all of this than that! This world is filled with new discoveries, new adventures, new friendships, new bonds, and new tomorrows for people and Pokémon alike! People like Ash and his friends have every right to protect this world from you because their hearts are pure and the bonds they have with their Pokémon are unbreakable! It is that kind of power that makes this world perfect just the way it is! Which is something you and your followers had completely failed to understand! (Lysandre grunts after hearing Starlight's speech. Then Staraptor slams its wing in Lysandre's face making him fall backwards. Staraptor then flies back down in order for Zygarde, Omnimon Merciful Mode and the others to finish him and his recruits off) Foolscap: '''No, how could this get any worse?! '''Squishy: Not until you see the DigiDestined and their Digimon's ultimate powers! Princess Celestia: Let's do it, everyone and everypony! We have to share our powers to the DigiDestined, so their Digimon could digivolve into Mega Levels and help our friends and Zygarde. Princess Luna: And i will to have the power of dreams Princess Celestia: What you mean, Luna??? Princess Luna: I have a surprise that it is not only the digimons evolve in their mega form Princess Celestia: You can do it, Luna Twilight Sparkle: Alright, everypony! lets do it! (Everyone bring out their powers, Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies uses the powers of the elements of harmony and shares them to the DigiDestined and their Digimon allowing them to give them more power) Cody Hida: '''Everyone, this is our turn! '''Yolei Inoue: '''How are we gotta stop them?! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I'm too good looking to go! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Our strong powers are inside of us! '''Izzy Izumi: '''There must be a way to destroy the Megalith's Heart. '''Ken Ichiouji: A hope of our future! Matt Ishida: '''We won't give up! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We're stronger than them! '''Davis Motomiya: We be destroyed! Joe Kido: '''Right, and we can't lose! And we're a team! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''It's destiny! '''Kari Kamiya: '''After all. '''All DigiDestined: '''We're the DigiDestined! (All of the crests glows brighter and heals all of the DigiDestined and their Digimon from their wounds. The DigiDestined from the Present transforms into their new forms called the "Mystical Crest Legendary" forms. All Digimon Partners appears, Agumon and Gabumon digivolve to Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon and Omnimon, Biyomon and Palmon digivolve to Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, Togemon, Lilymon, Rosemon and Ceresmon, Tentomon and Gomamon digivolve to Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, Vikemon and Aegisdramon, Veemon and Wormmon digivolve to ExVeemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Stingmon, Buncchiemon, JewelBeemon, GranKuwagamon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Hawkmon and Gatomon digivolve to Aquilamon, Halsemon, Shurimon, Silphymon, Valkyramon, Nefertimon, Angewomon, Ophanimon, Magnadramon and Valkyramon Celestial Mode, Armadillomon and Patamon digivolve to Ankylomon, Digmon, Submarimon, Shakoumon, Vikemon, Angemon, Pegasusmon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, Goldramon and Vikemon Celestial Mode) '''All Tamers: Biomerge activate! (Guilmon appears, Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon, WarGrowlmon and Gallantmon, Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon and Rapidmon, Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon and Taomon, Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon and Antylamon and Impmon digivolve to FlaWizarmon, SkullSatamon and Beelzemon) (Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon. Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerge Justimon, Kazu and Guardromon biomerge HiAndromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon biomerge Neptunemon, Suzie and Lopmon biomerge Cherubimon and Ai, Mako and Impmon biomerge Beelzemon Blast Mode) Wordgirl: Looks (All Digispirits appears, Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, EmperorGreymon, Lobomon, KendoGaururumon, BeoWolfmon, MagnaGarurumon, Kazemon, Zerphymon, JetSilphymon, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon, RhinoKabuterimon, Kumamon, Korikakumon, Daipenmon, Loweemon, KaiserLeomon, Rhihimon, Mercurymon, Sakkakumon, LordTestamon, Ranamon, Calmaramon, Atlantemon, Grumblemon, Gigasmon, PileTerramon, Arbormon, Petaldramon and Timberdramon appaers) DigiDestined (Data Squad): Charge DNA! Burst Mode! (Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon and Falcomon appears, Agumon (Data Squad) digivolves to GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon and ShineGreymon, Gaomon digivolves to Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Lalamon digivolves to Sunflowmon, Lilamon, Rosemon and Rosemon Burst Mode, Falcomon digivolves to Peckmon, Crowmon, Ravemon and Ravemon Burst Mode, PawnChessmon (Black) digivolves to KnightChessmon (Black), RookChessmon (Black) and QueenChessmon, PawnChessmon (White) digivolves to KnightChessmon (White), BishopChessmon (White) and KingChessmon, Kamemon digivolves to Gwappamon, Shawjamon and JumboGamemon, Kudamon digivolves to Rappamon, Chirinmon and Kentaurosmon and Biyomon (Data Squad) digivolves to Aquilamon, Garudamon and Varodurumon) Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Digivolve! (Shoutmon digivolve to OmniShoutmon.) Christopher Aonuma: MetalGreymon! Digivolve! (MetalGreymon (Fusion) digivolve to ZekeGreymon.) Jeremy Tsurugi: Ballistamon! Digivolve! (Ballistamon digivolve to AtlurBallistamon) Angie Hinomoto: Dorulumon! Digivolve! (Dorulummon digivolve to JägerDorulumon) Nene Amano: Sparrowmon! Digivolve! (Sparrowmon digivolve to RaptorSparrowmon) Tagiru Akashi: Gumdramon! Digivolve! (Gumdramon digivolve to Arresterdramon and Arresterdramon Superior Mode) Ewan Amano: Damemon! Digivolve! (Damemon digivolve to Tuwarmon) Airu Suzaki: Opposummon! Digivolve! (Opposummon digivolve to ChoHakkaimon) Ren Tobari: Dracmon! Digivolve! (Dracmon digivolve to Yaksamon) Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Shoutmon: Oh yeah! Jeremy Tsuguri: Ballitasmon! Ballitasmon: Booyah baby! Angie Hinomoto: Dorulumon! Dorulumon:(roar) Jeremy Tsuguri: Starmon Pickmonz! Starmon: Yeah! Nene Amano: Sparrowmon! Sparrowmon: Ready! Mikey Kudo: Digi-fuse! Christopher Aonuma: ZekeGreymon ZekeGreymon: (roar) Shoutmon and his friends: Digi-fuse! (Shoutmon X2, Shoutmon X3, Shoutmon X4, Shoutmon X5, Shoutmon X6 and Shoutmon X7 appears) (As all level Digimon are now altogether thanks of the magic of Princess Luna, facing the Megalith Zygarde much to our heroes' along with the villains' surprise) Wordgirl: Whoa! Jeremy Tsurgi: Unbelievable! Benson: Oh... my! Dr. Eggman, Orbot & Cubot: (Surprised) Chris & Martin Kratt: Wow! Omi: Wow! Ice King: '''Pretty! '''Finn the Human: '''Whoa! '''Jake the Dog: '''Amazing! '''Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore: (Surprised) Young Ash Ketchum: Amazing! Alain: Did they... all digivolve in the same time? Serena: Wow, no way! Clemont: Incredible! Sakura Avalon: Beautiful! Kero: They became mega forms! Li Showron: Awesome! Meilin Rae: Amazing! Madison Taylor: They're much stronger now! Inuyasha: Alright! Kagome: Yeah! Shippo: Show them who's boss! Gekomon: Look at the Digimon! Calumon: '''Hooray! They become powerful levels! Yes! Yes! '''Gennai: All of the Digimon digivolve into all levels! Olympia: '''This is it! The other DigiDestined's Digimon have finally all digivolve into all levels! '''Princess Luna: Because is this the power of dreams!!! Sci-Twi: '''Let's do this, together! '''Human Mane 5 and Sunset Shimmer: '''Right! (The Human Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer becomes Crystal Guardian forms) '''Twilgith Sparkle: I say the same, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Discord, Trixie, Sunbust and Starlight we go!!!!! (All Mane 6, Spike, All Royal Family, The CMC, Discord, Trixie, Sunbust and Starlight transform into his Rainbow Power form as Lysandre and his recruits are now scared and shock seeing more level Digimon and the Human Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Mane 6, Spike, Royal Family, The CMC, Discord, Trixie and Starlight transformed) King Nixel: 'But how can this be! '''Mr. Ross: '''Not now! '''Prince Hans: '''It can't be! '''Genie Jafar: '(Gasped) This can't be! 'Sheer: '(Screams) That is impossible! '''Foolscap: What in the...! More Digimon digivolve!? Garvo: '''Yikes! '''Spectre: '''I think we might have a huge problem with that, let's panic! (Screams) '''Lysandre: I... I don't believe it! This is impossible! How can they gain such tremendous power?! Vegeta: Well let's do Kakarott, let's do the fusion or not??? Goku: Vegeta!!!! Trunks: We too dad!!!! Goten: Yeah (Goku and Vegeta fusioned to Gogeta and Goten and Trunks fusioned to Gotenks) Ash Ketchum: Gotenks!!! and...??? Gogeta: I'm not Goku, not Vegeta, my name is Gogeta (Then a strange glow appears around all everyone's hands) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp in surprise) What's going on? Emerl: It's the full power of the crests and the elements of harmony, just like Olympia predicted! Everyone! Lead out your hands altogether! (Everyone lead out their hands as all the crests and elements of Harmony are Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Magic, Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Miracles, Destiny, Empathy, Peace, Acceptance, Humilty, Patience, Enthusiasm and Determination glowing which it will give more powers to the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Lysandre: What's that bright light?! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: You're finished, villains! All DigiDestined, Heroes & Team Robot's Enemies: Let's go! (All the Level Digimon attacks the Megalith Zygarde together) Greymon: Nova Flame! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! WarGreymon: Terra Force! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw! MetalGarurumon: Metal Blaster! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Garudamon (Adventure): Shadow Wing! Phoenixmon: Star-Light Explosion! Togemon: Needle Spray! Lilymon: Flower Cannon! Rosemon (Adventure): Thorn Whip! Kabuterimon: Mega Blaster! MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster! HerculesKabuterimon: Mega Electro Shocker! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer! Vikemon (Adventure): Artic Blizzard! Plesiomon: Sorrow Blue! Angemon: Heaven's Knuckle! Pegasusmon: Equis Beam! MagnaAngemon: Heaven's Gate! Seraphimon (Adventure): Seven Heavens! Goldramon: Good Summon! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam! Magnadramon: Holy Flame! Ophanimon (Adventure): Sefirot Crystal! ExVeemon: Vee Laser! Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! Raidramon: Thunder Blast! Magnamon: Magna Explosion! Paildramon: Desperado Blaster! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Positron Laser! Stingmon: Spiking Strike! Bunchieemon: Heavy Beam! JewelBeemon: Spike Buster! GranKuwagamon: Dimension Scissor! Aquilamon: Blast Rings! Halsemon: Tempest Wing! Shurimon: Double Stars! Silphymon: Static Force! Valkyrimon: Feral Sword! Ankylomon: Megaton Press! Digmon: Gold Rush! Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo! Shakkoumon: Justice Beam! Vikemon (Adventure 02): Artic Blizzard! Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! Gallantmon: Shield of the Just! Gargomon: Gargo Pellets! Rapidmon: Golden Triangle! MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! Kyubimon: Dragon Wheel! Taomon: Thousand Spell! Sakuyamon: Spirit Strike! Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! Justimon: Justice Burst! Andromon (Tamers): Gatling Attack! HiAndromon: Lightning Blade! Neptunemon: Vortex Infiltrate! Turuiemon: Ninja Claw! Antylamon: Bunny Blades! Cherubimon (Tamers): Storm of Judgement! FlaWizarmon: Fire Cloud! SkullSatamon: Bone Blaster! Beelzemon: Double Impact! Agunimon: Pyro Punch! BurningGreymon: Pyro Barrage! Aldamon: Atomic Inferno! EmperorGreymon: Pyro Dragons! Lobomon: Lobo Kendo! KendoGaururumon: Lupine Laser! BeoWolfmon: Frozen Hunter! MagnaGarurumon: Feral Fire! Kazemon: Hurricane Wave! Zerphymon: Plasma Paws! JetSilphymon: Ultra Turbulence! Beetlemon: Thunder Fist! MetalKabuterimon: Bollo Thunder! RhinoKabuterimon: Ultimate Thunder! Kumamon: Blizzard Blaster! Korikakumon: Avalanche Axes! Daipenmon: Purple Plague! Loweemon: Shadow Lance! KaiserLeomon: Ebony Blast! Rhihimon: Schwarz Lehrsatz! Mercurymon: Dark Reflection! Sakkakumon: Rumble Blend All Numbers! LordTestamon: Dead Reflection! Ranamon: Drainin' Rain! Calmaramon: Titanic Tempest! Atlantemon: Wave Crush! Grumblemon: Seismic Sledge! Gigasmon: Tectonic Slam! PileTerramon: Grotto Quake! Arbormon: Roundhouse Punt! Petaldramon: Leaf Cyclone! Timberdramon: Root Whip! GeoGreymon: Mega Flame! RizeGreymon: Trident Revolver! ShineGreymon: Glorious Burst! Gaogamon: Dash Double Claw! MachGaogamon: Howling Cannon! MirageGaogamon: Double Crescent Mirage! MirageGaogamon Burst Mode: Full Moon Meteor Impact! Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam! Lilamon: Lila Shower! Rosemon (Data Squad): Thorn Whip! Rosemon Burst Mode: Kiss of Breath! Peckmon: Spiral Claw! Crowmon: Savage Emperor! Ravemon: Celestial Blade! Ravemon Burst Mode: Crimson Formation! KnightChessmon (Black): Big Darts! RookChessmon: Rook Gatling! QueenChessmon: Heart Breaker! KnightChessmon (White): Big Darts! BishopChessmon: Bishop Laser! KingChessmon: Checkmate! Gwappamon: DJ Shooter! Shawjamon: Hydro Tornado! JumboGamemmon: Jumbo Crater! Reppamon: Rolling Tackle! Tyilinmon: Wind Cutter Sword! Kentaurosmon: Inferno Frost! Aquilamon (Data Squad): Blast Rings! Garudamon (Data Squad): Wing Blade! Varodurumon: Purge Shine! OmniShoutmon: Flame Cannon! Shoutmon X2: Mac Arrow! Shoutmon X3: Three Impact! Shoutmon X4: Great Sword of Victory! Shoutmon X5: Meteor Buster Attack ! Shoutmon X6: Xros Shooting Rocker! Shoutmon X7: Fusion Flamethrower! ZekeGreymon: Zeke Flame! AtlurBallistamon: Plasma Crack! JägerDorulumon: Weiß Spirale! RaptorSparrowmon: Raptor Grapple! Tuwarmon: Mantis Dance! Arresterdramon: Mach Flicker! Arresterdramon Superior Mode: Tail Anchor! ChoHakkaimon: Kyoushin Homerun! Yaksamon: Ittouryoudan! (They all fire they're attacks altogether hitting the Megalith Zygarde and the villains with full power and also Omnimon Merciful Mode, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode bring out their swords and slashes all of the dinosaur's spectral armor and are now powerless) Spectre: No! Sheer: Oh, no! Gavro: Uh-oh! Foolscap: Without the armors, our dinosaurs will be so powerless! Susanoomon: It's time to end this for good! Heaven's Thunder! {Susanoomon unleashes Heaven's Thunder to grab the Megalith Zygarde to keep it and the villains hold still. Then everyone watches the event as they let out their courage to powerful heroes) Gmerl: That's it, Susanoomon! Yoshi: Teach those villains a painful lesson they won't forget! Emerl: Get them, Zygarde, all Digimon and Mixels! Sonic: Win this fight, DigiDestined! Shadow: You got this, kids and Zygarde! Silver: Do your best! Blaze: You can do it! Carver Descartes: '''Be strong, guys! '''Tino Tonitini: End this crisis now! Tish Katsufrakis: Go for it! Lor McQuarrie: Give them a very painful lesson! Human Rarity: '''Go, everyone! Destroy that giant thing, go! '''Human Rainbow Dash: You can do it! Rainbow Dash: Be awesome! Calumon: '''Go for it! '''Jeri Katou: You can do it, Takato and Guilmon! Kazu Shioda: Go for it dudes! Kenta Kitagawa: Win this epic fight! Ash Ketchum: '''You can do it, guys! We believe in you! '''Serena: DigiDestined, Mixels and Zygarde, you're our only hopes! Bonnie: You can do it, Squishy! Clemont: Go! Sakura Avalon: Go get them guys! Kero: Take the villians down to the ground! Li Showron: Beat them up! Meilin Rae: Teach them a lesson! Madison Taylor: '''Go Digidestined, Mixels and Zygade! '''Alain: '''End this once and for all! '''Mairin: Go for it you guys! Muscle Man: You can do this, bros! Ron Stoppable: Make them pay the price for creating so much destruction! Hi-Five Ghost: '''Do it! '''Korrina: You can do it! Skipper: Go for it! Private: End Team Flare now! Kolwaski: Stop this madness! Rico: (Blabbering) Sawyer: Do it, everyone! Tierno: You can do it! Trevor: Don't give up, you guys! Shauna: Go! Dr. Eggman: Show those traitors your full powers! Bird-Brain: Don't lose! Bowser: Destroy them now! Malva: You can do this, DigiDestined! Steven Stone: We believe in you kids and your Digimon! Diantha: You can do it too, Mixels! Max Taylor: '''Alright, go for it! '''Rex Owen: Attack! Zoe Drake: Go! Everyone: Go! Squishy: You may think you're so powerful, well, we won't let you destroy the world! (Perfect Zygarde activates Extreme Speed pushing the Megalith Zygarde) Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: Omni Sword! (Imperialdramon Paladin Mode uses his sword to hit the Megalith Zygarde on the chest. Perfect Zygarde's wings and a tail opens their mouths, making it as a rocket fuel pushing the Megalith Zygarde harder as it makes a giant hole passing through the Megalith Zygarde) Bonnie: Squishy! Techmo: Rigby, catch! (He tosses his sword) (Rigby catches the sword and charges towards Mr. Ross) Mr. Ross: What the?! (Rigby slashes Mr. Ross' head) Mr. Ross: Ha! You missed! Rigby: Did I? Mr. Ross: Uh, yeah. You did. (His neck collar cuts off) What? Rigby: Set me up, Mordecai! (Rigby hits Mr. Ross' head and gets his head float away) Mr. Ross: No! (The Megalith Zygarde begins to collapse as Lysandre and his recruits are trying to hold on) Sheer: Okay, I was wrong! This is gonna hurt! (Screams) Prince Hans: Not good! Captain Hook: (In Akihiro Kurata's voice) No, please! Take pity on us, heroes! (Shaking in fear) Susanoomon: Now let's take care of those monsters for good! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Lysandre and villains, consider this as punishment for your crimes against Pokémon and humanity! Squishy: Kalos! All the DigiDestined & their Digimon: Pokémon World! Squishy & All DigiDestined & their Digimon: We will protect you! Bonnie: Squishy, go for it! (Perfect Zygarde fires Core Enforcer, seven Legendary Pokémon and all Mega Level Digimon fire their attacks altogether fusing the attacks into a giant rainbow dragon. Perfect Zygarde's Core Enforcer hits the Megalith Zygarde and the villains as the Ultimate Rainbow Dragon opens it's mouth wide and then closes inside the Megalith Zygarde along with the villains as it explodes) Space Pirates: (Screams) Xehanort: No! Vanitas: This can't be! (Hades gets flushed down in the hole, Genie Jafar screams and explodes to death, Captain Hook and Hans gets blown in the air) Mr. Ross: NOOOOO!!!! THIS HURTS WAY MORE THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!!! (Gets vaporized by the rainbow explosion) King Nixel: (All the Nixels splitting out his bodies as they run off only to leave his head) Wait a minute! No, no, no! Lysandre: AAAHHHH!!!!! NOT YET!!!!!!! MOVE!!!!! IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets engulfed by a multicolored explosion and kills him) (Then we hear Dragon Maleficent screams as all of the villains along with the Megalith Zygarde are now destroyed by the full power of the heroes in the explosion as it clears away) Squire Flicker: '''Whoa, that was amazing. '''Meowth: That is a wrap! James: Take a look! Look what we did, world! Jessie: The giant monstrosity is gone, but we're still standing! (Everyone at the Pokémon Center cheers) Jessie: The threat onto Kalos is history! Dorothy Ann: They did it, Arnold. Thank you. (She kisses him on the cheek as Arnold blushes) Miss Frizzle: '''Well done, Zygarde and all DigiDestined, your Digimon and the Mixels. (The sundial begins to cool down. The DigiDestined in their Mystical Crest Legendary form turns back into their normal forms as Tai and his friends became exhausted because of too much power of their new forms they used) '''Ash Ketchum: Are you guys okay? Tai Kamiya: (Exhausted) We're fine. Rod: It looks like you guys are way too exhausted. Rabbit: Oh dear, you kids need to take a rest. Emerl: What about the sundial? Olympia: The sundial was protected. Diantha: Thank you, everyone! Korrina: We won! We've really won! Leonardo (2012 Dimension): '''Team Flare... is finished. '''Philmac: We did it, everyone... the world is safe! Gmerl: It's over. We won! We totally won! Knuckles: All right! We won! (Everyone cheers) Sakura Avalon: We did it! Kero: Yes! Fluttershy: '''We did it! Whoo! '''Pops: '''Good show! Jolly good show! '''Rigby and Mordecai: Hooray! Rigby: Success, Mordecai! Success! Mordecai: We outwitted them all! Calumon: '''We won! We did it! We did it! '''SpongeBob and Patrick: Whoo-Hoo! We did it! We did it! Ron Stoppable & Rufus: Booyah! Mane 6, CMC, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Spike & Discord: (Cheering) Captain Celaeno: That was awesome! Queen Novo: Thank goodness the crisis is finally over! Princess Skystar: We won, mom! Capper: That's what I like to see. Tigger: Yahoo! Rabbit: Hooray! Hooray, we did it! (laughs) Olaf: We won! We won! We won! Anna: Yes! We did it, Elsa! We did it! Elsa: (laughs) We sure did, Anna! (Elsa and Anna hug) Kristoff: High-five, Sven! (Sven and Kristoff high-five each other) Kristoff: Yeah! (laughs) Kagome Higurashi: It's all over! Kimiko Tohomiko: Way to go, guys! Clay Bailey: You did it, partners! Raimundo Pedrosa: That was epic! Dojo Kanojo Cho: Our heroes! Ping-Pong: They did it! Knuckles: I knew we'd do it! (Team Chaotix nods in agreement) Bloom: We won! Rouge the Bat: Piece of cake. (Shadow smiles) Silver: Yeah! Amy Rose: We did it! Eddy: We did it, guys! We save the world from Team Flare, Lysandre and the villains! Lumiose City is saved, baby! Double-D: '''And it only took three episodes Eddy. '''T.K. Takaishi: What happened to the giant rock? Izzy Izumi: It was completely destroyed by Zygarde Complete Form's Core Enforcer and our Digimon's attack merged together into one attack! Tai Kamiya: Then it's over, we actually won! Matt Ishida: Looks that way. Joe Kido: Excuse me, while I throw up. Sora Takenouchi: I guess we saved the world! Kari Kamiya: Hmph! Ash Ketchum: ''' Guys, we did a great job taking down Team Flare. Thanks for all your help. (As All Ash's Pokemons cheered for Ash.) '''Mimi Tachikawa: We all did it together! (All the female members of the DigiDestined cheers) Ash Ketchum: Hey where's my young self??? and Misty??? and Brock??? and the 1999 digidestined and his digimons???? and the Z-Fighthers, The Straw Hat, Konoha 11 and the Yugioh Duels???? Old Clock Shop Man: They have already left their time, your past you, the Tai of the Past and the others went to their time, while their memory of this event will be forgotten Princess Celestia: And Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Yugi, and their friends, they went to their adventures Ash Ketchum: Oh well, at least it's the best Madison Taylor: Wait until everyone sees the whole thing of the final battle I recorded on my camera! Steven Stone: Where's Lysandre? Emerl: I don't know. Spread out and search for him. Matt Ishida: Ok. (The other members look around to search for Lysandre. Malva turns and walks away) Malva: You leave Team Flare to me. When I'm done cleaning them up, I'll drop in on Officer Jenny. (Steven Stone smile as Malva begins to depart) Emerl: Malva, wait. Malva: Hmm? Emerl: Before you go, I want to say thank you for all your help. We couldn't have saved the world without you. We members of Team Robot owe you our gratitude. Malva: Don't mention it. And maybe someday, we will cross paths again and fight against evil once more. Emerl: That I will look forward too. And maybe someday when you're released, will you have a Pokémon battle against Ash? Malva: Absolutely. Tell him I'll look forward to battling him one day. Good-bye, my friend. (Malva leaves and Emerl smiles. T.K. Takaishi runs back to Emerl) Emerl: Any sign of him? T.K. Takaishi: No. We searched all over the place and found no traces of Lysandre at all. Kari Kamiya: As it is confirmed, he is dead Tai Kamiya: All we've found was part of the machine he wore on his back, his Keystone, and his Pokéballs containing his male Pyroar and shiny Gyarados. (The Max dusts his hands off and demixes, sending the group of Mixels landing on the ground) Flurr: That was the most amazing showdown ever. Zaptor: Sure does! Flain: Awesome battle! Gobba: We all did it! Camillot: The world is safe! Sharx: Safe and sound! Gurggle: Everything is finally back to normal. Kazu Shioda: Dudes, that was the most epic showdown in the world ever! (Chespie wakes up) Mairin: Chespie, you're awake! (Hugs Chespie) You're awake! Alain, look at Chespie! Laura: Chespie is finally better! Rod: Awesome! Alain: (Pets Chespie) I'm so happy for you. Mairin. Please forgive me, for everything I did. (To the D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim, Ron & Rufus) My friends, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you're enemies are the villains too. Kim Possible: It's okay, Alain. Mairin: Stop. I'm just happy that you're alright. Max Taylor: Yeah, we're all alright. I'm just glad we saved the world together. Rex Owen & Zoe Drake: Yeah. (Alain smiles. Then we cut to the heroes who now has two Pokeballs containing a Male Pyroar and a Shiny Gyarados) Gmerl: What a pity. Who do you think will take care of them now that Lysandre is dead? T.K. Takaishi: I don't know. Tai Kamiya: We'll have to find someone who will. Emerl: Yeah, you're right. Listen up, everyone! Now that Lysandre is dead, the two Pokéballs containing his male Pyroar and shiny Gyarados had been left behind from the explosion! We need someone who will take care of them! Which one of you will do this honor? (Everyone including Ash and his friends look at each other. They don't know how to respond to this. However, Kristoff steps up) Kristoff: (clears throat) Emerl! Emerl: Kristoff? Kristoff: I think I'll take the opportunity. Matt Ishida: You will? Kristoff: Sure. I'll take them straight to Nurse Joy and nurse them back to health while I provide them some food for them to eat. And just like the rest of my Pokémon, Pyroar and Gyarados will be my friends. Tai Kamiya: Really? Kristoff: Really. Sora Takenouchi: Great idea. Emerl: Very well. Kristoff, my friend, Pyroar and Gyarados are yours. (Emerl gives Kristoff the Pokéballs) Zoe Drake: If you heal that shiny Gyarados, can I please hang out with it and take a picture of me and that shiny Pokémon?! Kristoff: Sure thing. Zoe Drake: Thank you! Thank you! Ash Ketchum: '''Hey aren't we forgetting something? '''Benson: Really? Who? (Then King Nixel appears reveal to be a small Nixel) King Nixel: Uh-oh! (Perfect Zygarde and all of the powerful Mega Level Digimon scare him and the Nixels away) King Nixel: You won't get away with this! (Crying) Mommy! (Then Matt crushes King Nixel) Matt Ishida: Sorry, but you messed up, big time. Tai Kamiya: Good one, Matt. Matt Ishida: Thanks, Tai. (Tai and Matt hi fives their hands. Patrick notices Prince Hans and Captain Hook trying to escape) Patrick Star: Hey, where do you think you're going, chum chewers? (Prince Hans and Captain Hook attempt to run, but were lifted in the air by Elsa's Malamar's Psychic) Elsa: Ah, ah, ah. You boys aren't going anywhere. Anna: Let's see what your brothers think about you this time, Prince Hans. Sora: Don't forget that Codfish too. (The girls laugh as Prince Hans and Captain Hook sighs in defeat, just then the police cars arrived as Hi-Five Ghost's brother Low-Five Ghost appears out of his car) Low-Five Ghost: Captain Hook and Prince Hans. You two villains are under arrest. Primus Onslaught: That's for betraying us all on purpose! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''You got toasted. '''Zach Varmitech: Yeah! What he said! Ice King: '''You are way worse than us! Now we'll never see you terrible villains ever again! So go away! '''Dr. Claw: '''That's right, so good-bye! Traitors! Come now, Talon. '''Talon: '''I'll go too. '''Adagio Dazzle: Your not our friends anymore! Because you lied to us all! Let's go, girls. Bowser: Come on, kids. Let's go. Chaos Emerl Replica: We have worked together and saved the world. But we'll be back to destroy you heroes. Emerl: I look forward to that. Dr. Eggman: See you soon. (The villains leaves) Primus Onslaught: Just this once, I'll let you all go. The next time we meet however, you won't be so lucky. Just you wait and see, SUPS1. Dr. Eggman and Bowser, wait up! (Primus began to follow Dr. Eggman, Bowser and the others) Emerl: So, Sailor Scouts, Squire Flicker and his Friends, why don't you join us and become members of Team Robot? Sailor Mars: ''' It will be an honor! '''Sailor Mini Moon: I will be honored too! Sailor Moon: Me too. Sakura Avalon: Then it's a deal! Emerl: Welcome to the newest members of the SUPS1. Super Sailor Moon members. Sir Loungelot: '''What about us? '''Emerl: '''You can join as well. '''Sir Blaze: Sure! Squire Flicker: I would like it! Sir Loungelot: I would definitely become the members of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1! (Then Perfect Zygarde, All Mega Level Digimon and 7 Legendary Pokémon looks at the heroes) Pumbaa: '''Those our heroes. '''Timon: '''Oh, I promise myself I wasn't gonna cry. (Cries) '''Tai Kamiya: You were so awesome, Imperialdramon! Thank you, Dialga! Davis Motomiya: Good job, Imperialdramon! Thanks, Palkia! Takato inside Gallantmon: Way to go, Rayquaza! Takuya inside Susanoomon: You did well, Reshiram! Marcus Damon: Good job, ShineGreymon and Zekrom! Mikey Kudo: You are super awesome, OmniArresterdramon and Groudon! Tagiru Akashi: We all won this epic fight! Right, OmniArresterdramon and Kyogre! OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode: We sure did! Bonnie: Squishy, thanks a lot! Squishy: Bonnie, I only did what you have done for me all along. It is I who should thank you, and I'm so grateful. (Bonnie smiles and so as all of the DigiDestined) Phoenixmon: Thanks so much, Sora. Sora Takenouchi: You're very welcome, Phoenixmon. Mimi Tachikawa: You're so beautiful, Rosemon! Rosemon (Adventure): Thank you, Mimi. Joe Kido: You look not too bad for a mega level Digimon, Vikemon. Vikemon: Thanks. Izzy Izumi: You did well, HerculesKabuterimon. HerculesKabuterimon: You did too, Izzy. T.K. Takaishi: (laughs) You were so awesome, Seraphimon! Seraphimon: That was our ultimate power to destroy the villains. Kari Kamiya: Sure was. Right, Ophanimon? Ophanimon: Right. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: It's not normal yet. Let's restore everything with our healing powers altogether. Squishy: Okay. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this, everypony. Mane 6, Spike, Discord and all of the Ponies: Right! Sorcerer Mickey: I am with you! (Perfect Zygarde, all Level Digimon, the Mane 6, Spike, All Royal Family, The CMC, Discord, Trixie, Sunbust, Starlight and Sorcerer Mickey unleash their rainbow healing powers to restore the sky back to normal and all of the vines disappeared restoring Lumiose City) Sunset Shimmer: So beautiful! Tino Tonitini: Sure is, Sunset. Star Butterfly: '''Oooh! Pretty. '''Ed: Let's sing a song! Emerl: 'Everyone, it's time to celebrate! '''Everyone: '''BOOYAKASHA!!! (The Fantasmic finale music begins as all the heroes begin to dance in celebration) '''Chorus: ' See it in your mind, And you will find in your imagination! Mysteries and magic, Visions fantastic, Leading to strange and wondrous dreams! Dreams are make believe, But could they all come true? Aaah, aaah, aaah, in your imagination! Aaah, aaah, aaah, In your imagination! Here in your mind, it's magic you find! When out of the night, dark forces ignite, to blind you with frightening speed! You use your might, to brighten the light! Creating a night of wondrous deeds! (Perfect Zygarde, 7 Legendary Pokémon, all Level Digimon, the Mane 6, Spike, All Royal Family, The CMC, Discord, Trixie, Sunbust, Starlight and Sorcerer Mickey appears on the sky and conducts the light, magic, fountains and fireworks. At the climax of the music, the magic disappears as all powerful heroes stands in front of the heroes) '''Squishy: '''Some beautiful world, huh? (All Level Digimons disappears except the Mega Levels, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode splits back to Koromon, DemiVeemon, Tsunomon, Minomon, Yokomon, Tanemon, Motimon, Bukamon, Tokomon, Nyaramon, Poromon and Upamon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode splits back to Takato and Guilmon. MegaGargomon splits back to Henry and Terriermon. Sakuyamon splits back to Rika and Renamon. Justimon splits back to Ryo and Cyberdramon, HiAndromon splits back to Kazu and Guardromon, Neptunemon splits back to Kenta and MarineAngemon, Cherubimon splits back to Suzie and Lopmon, Beelzemon Blast Mode splits back to Ai, Mako and Impmon, Susanoomon splits back to Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe, Tommy, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo, ShineGreymon Burst Mode changes back to Agumon (Data Squad), MirageGaogamon Burst Mode turns back to Gaomon, Rosemon Burst Mode turns back to Lalamon, Ravemon Burst Mode turns back to Falcomon, JumboGamemmon turns back to Kamemon, QueenChessmon turns back to PawnChessmon (Black), KingChessmon turns back to PawnChessmon (White), Kentaurosmon turns back to Kumamon, Varodurumon turns back to Biyomon (Data Squad), OmniArresterdramon X7 Superior Mode turns back to Shoutmon, Greymon (Fusion), MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Starmon, Peckmon, Damemon, Gumdramon, Opposumon, Dracmon and the rests of his collections, The Human Mane 6 and Sunset Shirmer turns back its his normal forms, the Mane 6, Spike, All Royal Family, The CMC, Discord, Trixie, Sunbust, Starlight turns back its his normal forms, Sorcerer Mickey turns back to King Mickey and at last Perfect Zygarde splits all of the cells back to Squishy and Z-2. Chespie hops out of Mairin's arms and looks up at Squishy) '''Kari Kamiya: Why all Digimons Levels dissapears??? Princess Luna: The power of dreams is over, thats because All Digimons minus Imperialdramon, Gallantmon, ect, dissapears Squishy: It's you! I would like to express my gratitude to you as well. Thank you. Chespie: Chespin! Squishy: Bonnie, to have journeyed with you and to have learned about humans from you, I am grateful. Bonnie: Is this good-bye? Squishy: I'm tired. I think I'd like to rest in the sun. I'm glad to have met you. (Flashbacks show the memories of the moments Bonnie and Squishy had together throughout their journey) Bonnie: Oh, Squishy, I'm glad that I met you too. Dedenne: Dedenne! Squishy: I'll never forget you, Bonnie. Tails: I guess this is good-bye. Get home safely, two Zygarde's and thanks for everything! Bonnie: (cries) I love you, Squishy! I love you! (Squishy and Z-2 fly away and disappeared into the sky. Dialga and Palkia flies in the sky as two portals opens leading them back to their dimensions, Kyogre jumps in the water to swim back home, Twilight Sparkle opens a portal sending Groudon transported back to the volcano, Rayquaza, Reshiram and Zekrom flies off in the sky) Emerl: Farewell, Squishy and Z-2. King Mickey: Goodbye, Zygarde. Tai Kamiya: So long, Dialga. And all the other Legendary Pokémon. Koromon: We'll never forget you guys for helping us out! (Then we see The Spectral Space Pirates Trapped in the small UFO) Spectre: (Singing) Oh, space in time! Foolscap: How much longer do we have to listen to you?! Sheer: Well seeing as we float I say forever. Gavro: Won't that help if I sing along? Sheer & Foolscap: No! (They disappeared in the sky. As Emerl, all of the DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders and Ash looked at each other) Emerl: Ash, I can't believe how amazing we are. Takuya Kanbara: '''Indeed. With all the hard work taking down Team Flare, we saved Kalos! Quite possibly the world! '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we sure did! Right, Buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu! Rika Nonaka: It's finally over, we did it. Kari Kamiya: You guys did an excellent job. Tai Kamiya: We sure did, Kari. (To the DigiDestined, their Digimon and the Mixels) It was all of us, who ended Team Flare for good. Guilmon: We we're really great fighting team together! Emerl: Yeah! Takato Matsuki: ''' We sure did, buddy. '''Ash Ketchum: Hi-five you guys! (Emerl, Ash, Pikachu, Greninja and the DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders hi-five their hands altogether for a job well-done, while all of the heroes happily watch them. They see Bonnie was feeling sad knowing it was hard to say good-bye to Squishy) Sonic: (To Bonnie) Cheer up, Bonnie, I'm sure we'll run into them again. (To everyone) Alright, guys! It's time we cleaned up the mess that Team Flare left Kalos in, and I'm not talking about those destructions they dreamed up for us! We need to fix everything in Kalos many people and Pokemon live in. (Everyone agrees) Tails: True dat! Sonic: C'mon, let's go! Everyone: Yeah! Nikolai: Oh, look! The sun is rising! (Moments later, the sun rises and a new day is beginning) Narrator: And so, the final curtain falls on Team Flare and their threat to the Kalos region. The sun now rises again on the world that Ash and his friends protected as the journey continues. (The episode ends with Fantasmic exit music)